


只论页数卖书的奇怪书店

by feixu_708



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, 亚梅, 亚瑟转世, 奇怪店铺三十题, 奇怪的书店, 梅林还是那个梅林, 现代, 论页数卖书的奇怪书店
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feixu_708/pseuds/feixu_708
Summary: 现代AU，有私设等了一千年的梅子X转世亚瑟





	只论页数卖书的奇怪书店

1.梅林

当梅林来到伦敦时正值寒冬，肉眼所见之处皆是白茫茫的一片，呼吸中冒出的白气怕是比许多人口中所吐出的烟气还要朦胧剧烈。

亚瑟离开他已经有一千多年了，时间的确不会因为某个人的离去而停止，生活总要继续。刚把亚瑟送走的那几个年头，梅林总觉得自己离了亚瑟就没什么好活的了，心里总有个地方是空荡荡的，似乎看什么都是灰色的。

于是梅林开始写东西，他将和亚瑟的回忆化成文字，一股脑的全给扔进纸里，手稿是越堆越多，那难受的情绪却不见消减。开始梅林还用些小符号记录着那些个难熬的日子，后来也不知道是不是熬久了，还是日子的确太多了，也记不住是哪一天，梅林索性也就不记了，任凭时间将自己吞噬掉。

然后是十年，二十年，五十年，时间过的也很快。梅林突然觉得，心里的那个洞好像也没那么难受了，可他却开始慌了，他不想不难受，他想要难受，他想要每一次想起亚瑟时那种撕心裂肺的痛苦，这样他才不会像其他人那样随着时间将这位永恒之王忘却在脑后。

他是所有人当中最不能忘记亚瑟的人。

可梅林实在是等得太久了。

久到就算他不愿承认，但他心脏里那个空荡荡的地方，还是开始修补起来了。

2.亚瑟

亚瑟来到伦敦的时候正值初春，肉眼所见之处都在蓬勃生长。虽然已经初春，但伦敦多雨的天气让气温迟迟不能上升，亚瑟出门还是得穿大衣围围巾。季节的转换总是奇妙的，似乎上一秒你还在壁炉旁发抖，下一秒你便能穿着单薄的衣裳自在地在大街上行走。

亚瑟才刚刚完成自己在美国的学业回到伦敦。他本来该留在那里继续深造，但自从他十七岁后，亚瑟总会梦到一些破碎的画面，大海，棋盘，手心里耀眼的银月光，掉落在地的银质酒杯，永不停歇奔跑的马群，一把剑，还有一双熟悉的让他每次看见都感觉脑袋快要爆炸的蓝灰色眼睛。

梅林。

他不止一次在梦里听见自己这么喊着。

梅林法师和亚瑟王的故事他并不陌生，几乎所有英国家庭都将这个故事当着睡前故事讲给自己的孩子听过。亚瑟当然觉得荒谬，但那个反复出现在脑海里的眸子和一声声撕心裂肺的‘梅林’无数次将他从梦境里扯出，让他在黑暗里惊起一身冷汗。

他决定回来探个究竟。

3.梅林

那本书终究还是在亚瑟之死处落下了帷幕，装订之后，梅林看着书痴痴发呆，越看越发难受，还是打包好，乘上火车，在伦敦寻几处书店，想着丢给其中一家书店积灰罢了。但那本书对他来说着实太重要了，虽然想着是积灰，梅林还是下火车后马不停蹄地跑到那几家店里去考察了一下。

几番折腾，梅林还是选了那家名字叫【One】的书店。那书店的做法和名字一样独特。别的书店卖书都论本卖，这家书店倒好，只按照页数卖，卖的书也都是些珍本绝本，每本书都只有一本，想要买哪些页自己上去扯就是，扯完了，这书也就正式卖完了。而且每一本书前都贴有一个纸条，上面记录着哪年哪月谁谁谁来这里扯了这本书的第几页第几页，联系方式都标注好了，想要找书的，别去找店主，自己联系当时买那几页的人去，私下两个人协商一下完事。

着实是个有趣的店。

不过自己这传记，也没谁会买吧。

梅林考虑再三，还是将书卖给了【one】的店主。店主拿到书的时候那眼神，明显是惊了一下， 梅林还忐忑这店主是不是看出了什么端倪，但店主没有过多表露，只是默默的把与他同高以下最中心的位置给腾了出来，将书稳稳当当的给放了上去。

在第二天的时候，梅林在一大早推开了那家店门。

“有什么可以帮您的吗？”店主似乎对于他的到来一点都不诧异。

“事实上…”梅林挠挠头，他的声音在口罩之后听起来有些闷闷的。“我想买一些我那本书的纸张回去。”

“…Be my guest。”

朝店主点头致谢后，梅林唾弃了自己一秒，轻轻取下那本书。

他和亚瑟的第一次相遇的地方扯下来吧，之后救了亚瑟的地方也扯下来吧，还有和他一起出去的…

梅林似乎停不下扯书的手，等他反应过来，已经零零散散扯了有一大堆了。他突然意识到自己在卡梅洛特里的生活几乎都是围绕着亚瑟在进行，这本书就是为了亚瑟而写，他不能，也不可能带走所有的回忆。梅林镇静了一下，翻到最后，将亚瑟之死的地方扯下来后，带着这一摞纸结了帐。

“对了。”梅林在踏出大门之前顿了顿脚步。“如果，如果有人买了这本书，您能否给我打个电话通知我一下？只是好奇。”

“我会照办的。”店主朝梅林露出一个了然的笑容。

5.亚瑟

【One】的名气很大，作为一个书店来说。它的名字在很多有名的报纸上都出现过，一旦有盘点什么奇葩书店类似的榜单，【One】总是首位，亚瑟在美国念书的时候也经常听很多人提过，它的名气不单单是因为特殊的卖书方式——亚瑟还从没听说过有店是按照页数卖书——更是因为在【One】里的书基本都是有着历史的珍本。不知道怎么的，亚瑟总觉得在那里会找到自己想要的答案。

推开门，头顶的风铃轻轻摇晃发出悦耳的声音。一阵暖空气扑面而来，亚瑟呛了呛，站在门口缓了缓才走进去。

“欢迎。”

一个有着法国口音的声音钻入耳里，亚瑟望向声音来源，一个穿着剪裁得当的西装的男人站在一个似乎是收银台的后面，正朝他露出一个微笑。他面相看起来不过三十出头，却有着一头蓬松卷曲的白发，那一双绿色的眼睛如同绿宝石一般镶嵌在过深的眼窝之中，浑身透露着法国男人的浪漫气质。

联想起这家书店独特的作风，店主倒也符合亚瑟对于这家店的店主的预期。

点点头算作回应，亚瑟环顾四周，视线定在了那面巨大的书柜。

金丝楠乌木为原材料所制作的，上面精细的浮雕，每一层两旁老式的悬挂油灯，这一切都使这个巨大的书柜变成一件真正的艺术品。密密麻麻的书本都以封面朝外的形式摆放，一目了然却又眼花缭乱，亚瑟发誓这里的藏本比他在此生所见的都多得多，而且他似乎看不见书柜的最顶端，他甚至不敢估量这个书柜到底有多大。

亚瑟忍住自己想要惊叹的欲/望，上下打量着，而最终，他的视线还是落在了那本最中央的书。

那是一本看起来和放置在这里的其他包装精美的书相比有些年头了的书。其实没有什么破损，只是书页似乎有些泛黄，总觉得是跟着谁一起饱经沧桑了一番，看起来，有些特别。 

“来找书的吗？”店主又开口了，他似乎注意到了亚瑟落在那书柜中央的视线。

“啊，我只是来…”

“我相信您会满意那本书的。”店主朝亚瑟颔首。“您如果有空的话可以坐在那里翻阅一下，小心拿起就好，纸张比较脆弱。”

亚瑟愣了一下，店主对待他的态度有些奇怪，按说店员对待客人是会礼貌一些，但这个店主已经不是平常的礼貌了，似乎有些过于小心翼翼。而他的眼睛仿佛像一个无底洞一般深不可测，让亚瑟感觉背后一凉。不过他本来也没什么头绪，便应了店主的话，走过去踩上了凳子，轻轻地取下了那本书。

“卡梅洛特传记…”轻声念出封面上的字句，亚瑟不由得瞳孔一缩。他猛地回头，看了一眼店主，而店主则低头干着自己的事情，亚瑟稳了稳身子，扭回头。

不同于其他书本，这本书的买卖情况是直接用便利贴贴在封面正中央。亚瑟扯下便条，借着一边有些昏暗的灯光看了一眼上面的字。

【2018年7月16号，页数14、15、26、44、68…】

省略号？

“不好意思。”亚瑟回头开口。“这本书到底被扯走了多少页？”

“大概被扯走了有一百来页吧。”店主摸了摸下巴。

“一百来页？全被一个人扯走的吗？”

“是的，事实上，也是那个人把书卖给我的。就在卖给我之后的第二天，他又来了一趟，说有些页数无论如何都需要带走，毕竟还是舍不得，我便让他自己去扯了。”店主垂眸看了一眼面前的本子。“他可花了不少的钱买回那一堆。”

怪人。

亚瑟摇摇头，他翻开手中的书，粗略地阅读了一下，书是以第一人称记事的，语句在一些地方感觉比较混乱，与其说这是一本书，更不如说像是一本日记。

“我能买走一本书吗？”亚瑟决定带回去好好看一看。店主抬头看了一眼亚瑟，伸出一只手，亚瑟愣了愣，走向店主。

店主接过后，翻开第一页，手中的动作突然加快，亚瑟只能看见残影。

“总共590页，一共是260英镑。”

“260？？”亚瑟感觉眼皮子抖了抖，难怪他用得起金丝楠乌木的书柜。话是那么说，亚瑟还是将银行卡递给了店主。

6.梅林

梅林坐在书店对面的一家咖啡店中，盯着面前的黑咖啡出神。

他其实口味偏甜，黑咖啡从来不是他的首选，但他还是点了一次，想试一试那种真正苦涩的滋味。

但果然，还是无法忍受。

“叮铃铃…”手机的铃声在安静的咖啡店里有些过于突兀，梅林有些不好意思地朝邻桌的那对小情侣点点头示意抱歉，接起了手机。

“你好？”

“梅林先生吗？”

是那个书店的店主的声音。

梅林直起身子，瞟了一眼对面的【One】。

电话那头继续说：“您还记得您嘱咐我的那件事吗？”

“是的…是谁来买书了吗？”

“是一位名叫亚瑟 潘德贡拉的先生，金发，他留了电话…”

“谁？”梅林手一顿，险些打翻了咖啡，他有些不相信自己耳朵的喊出声，几乎破音。

“亚瑟 潘德贡拉。”

梅林猛地站了起来，不顾周围人的眼光朝电话那头说：

“他现在，还在吗？”

7.亚瑟

亚瑟回到在伦敦的房子，给自己泡了一杯咖啡后，开始阅读这个传记。

【从盖乌斯家里出来之后，我按照吩咐去了宫殿里去给欧文爵士送药，我从来没来过这种地方，一切看起来都很，昂贵。盖乌斯提醒我不能让欧文爵士把药全给喝了，可我刚递给欧文爵士，还未来得及阻止，就看见他将药全数倒进了嘴里，我目瞪口呆。

应该没事吧？

【我尽可能的保持冷静，朝欧文爵士笑了笑，转身离开了。】

“噗..”亚瑟没憋住，笑出声来。

【当我走出去，准备回去的时候，一个少年的声音钻进我的耳朵，说话的尾音拖的长长的。  
“靶子在哪里？”

我抬头看向声源，一个金发的男孩站在那里，长相很英俊，但脸上挂着的那副傲慢的笑容让人看着有些不爽。

“在那里，陛下。”

“那里对着太阳，没那么亮眼（Bright），和你很像。”

周围人哄笑。】

陛下？

亚瑟隐隐约约有了预感，在那个时候被称为陛下的，或许就是那个时代的亚瑟王了。亚瑟还想看下去，却发现下一页被撕掉了。

“认真的吗…”亚瑟翻了个白眼，但也只能翻篇，查看其他的。

他想的没错，那个人果然就是亚瑟王，不过那时候应该还只是亚瑟王子。梅林和亚瑟的第一次见面或许不是很愉快，因为后篇里梅林的描述看起来是如此的，不满。

【我不知道自己是怎么想的，或许是那只神神叨叨的龙给我的心理作用，又或者只是本能，在那把刀扔向亚瑟的一瞬间，我的脚就…】

下一页又被撕掉了。

所以他的脚怎么了？扭了崴了？

亚瑟有些抓狂，这简直就是折磨，虽然到目前为止这些语句并未唤回他什么奇怪的前世记忆，很有可能就只是一本小说，但也非常有趣，他真的讨厌看书看不到下面发生了什么。

或许他该联系一下那个买书的人？

将书合上，亚瑟叹了一口气，他重新将视线放回封面上，却意外地看见了躲在书标题下的一排小字。

【梅林 艾莫瑞斯 著】

写这本书的人，也叫梅林？

像是抓到了什么不得了的可能性，亚瑟几乎是一手拿书一手扯上大衣就直往人家店里冲了过去。

8.梅林

“他现在不在这里，不过您如果需要的话，这里有他的联系方式。”

“好的，非常感谢，我，我现在就过来。”梅林拿起搭在一旁的大衣直接往门外走去。

亚瑟 潘德贡拉。

这可不是一个常见的名字。虽然不排除有同名同姓的可能，但这真真切切是梅林在这一千多年来第一次听见的，实实在在为某个人的名字的亚瑟潘德贡拉。

他不可能放过这次机会，即使落得一场空，他也要去撞一撞。

“如果您不介意的话，我想问一问您。”店主的声音突然从电话那头响起，语气很平静。“是我想的那样吗？”

梅林推门的手一滞，他张了张嘴巴，却没有发出声音。

“我看过那本书了，显然是某个人的记录，而且纸张我分析过，从第一页开始计算的话，这本书估计都有，超出您年龄的历史了。”店主说。“而您看起来不过二十出头，这让我疑惑了很久。”

“这是…”

“不过那位亚瑟的现身…”店主在电话那头轻声笑了一下。“他和你在书里描述的简直一模一样。”

梅林眨巴了一下眼睛，望着玻璃门外的一切，也露出了一个微笑。

“我想我终于等到他了。”

9.亚瑟

“请问一下，那个将书放在这里的人，有没有说自己叫什么？”

店主看起来对亚瑟的贸然冲入有些诧异，他举着电话，看着亚瑟眨巴了几下眼睛，朝电话那头说了一句“其实，他现在就在店里。”后就挂掉了电话。

“那个是谁？”

店主没有回答这个问题，反而是很认真的回忆起来：“我记得拿书来的那个人没有作自我介绍，不过他留下的便条里称自己为，梅林。”

亚瑟看着手中的书，感觉心脏跳动的很剧烈。

“我能否问一下，那个人，长什么样子？”

“他来的时候戴着口罩，面容看不太真切，不过他的颧骨是真的挺高的。”店主回忆到。“黑发，眼睛是蓝灰色的。”

蓝灰色。

梅林。

亚瑟瞳孔一缩，他猛地回头，想问清楚到底是什么样的蓝灰色时，门口的风铃突然作响，亚瑟这一回头，正好将自己的眼睛撞进了一双他再熟悉不过的蓝灰色眸子中。

亚瑟觉得心脏有一瞬间的漏拍。

面前的男人眸子里的震惊似乎一点都不比他少，本就瘦弱的身型裹在黑色的大衣里面更显弱不经风，他甚至感觉男人下一秒就要倒在地上了，黑色的头发微卷，似乎是因为外面的风，头发有些凌乱，还有他的颧骨。店主没说错，他的颧骨真的，很高。

“亚瑟？”

一声轻唤直接将亚瑟拉回现实，他感受到脸颊传来的湿润感，有些不可思议地伸手摸了摸。

他哭了。

亚瑟甚至都没注意到自己流泪，也不知道为什么要流泪，但这些液体就是停不下倾出的脚步。

他转身看着那个男人，慢慢地走过去。他死死地盯住那双眸子，那双眼睛每一个细节都在告诉亚瑟这就是他，这就是那个曾经和你经历过一切的人，他甚至没有去想人能不能活那么久的可能性，亚瑟只是固执地盯着那双蓝灰色眼睛，一遍又一遍地让自己的心海激起波澜。

当他站在男人面前时，他注意到男人的眼眶也已经红了，额头一根青筋爆出，像是在隐忍些什么。

在那一瞬间，像是所有的记忆全部挤入他的脑海中，他看过的那些章节碎片逐渐修补起来，画面开始清晰，亚瑟感觉有些呼吸困难，他望着面前的人，眉头皱成一团，张开嘴，吐出了两个音节。

“梅林。”

他听见自己说。

紧接着，他被一个温暖的怀抱所紧紧抱住，像是要被揉碎进身体一样。

“亚瑟。”

他听见梅林说。

“欢迎回来。”


End file.
